


Love

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sexual implications, rescued from livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: “I could never love anyone as I love my sisters,” Jo told her husband as they sat together in their bedroom, on the eve of their wedding.





	Love

“I could never love anyone as I love my sisters,” Jo told her husband as they sat together in their bedroom, on the eve of their wedding. Some might have thought that an unromantic thing to be told by their new bride, but Bhaer was charmed. Fierce affection characterized the Marches. 

“Ah! And thou claimed thyself unknowing of love,” Bhaer reminded her. 

“Meg gave me a primer, but I still am about this sort,” Jo admitted. 

“But thou are no stranger to the most important sort. You love your family as yourself. You are my family now. This I understand!”


End file.
